Mineral Butlers Cafe
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Mineral Butlers Cafe, salah satu butlers cafe yang terkenal di Mineral City. Saat kau menginjakan kaki di tempat tersebut, pelayan berwajah tampan akan menyapamu dengan berkata, "Benvenuto, Principesse." AU/CnC?RnR? DISCONTINUED


Di langit biru cerah, sinar matahari bersinar di atas kota yang diselimuti oleh melodi menenangkan yang berasal dari kicauan burung. Suara tersebut benar-benar menyejukkan jiwa dan membuat manusia yang mendengarnya terlepas dari kesedihannya dan bersiap memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru. Begitu juga dengan sebuah restoran di pinggiran _Mineral City,_ para pekerja tempat itu siap memulai dengan pekerjaannya.

Rumah makan itu terletak di antara dua bangunan tinggi yang mengapitnya. Bangunan mungil bertingkat tiga yang berarsitektur Eropa tersebut bercat putih dan hitam. Restoran yang berkonsep barat tersebut menyuguhkan makanan Italia, makanan penutup dan berbagai teh serta minuman beralkohol. Cangkir dan piring berwarna putih terpampang rapi di jendela etalase yang berada dekat toko tersebut, menambah keindahan tampilan depan tempat tersebut.

Dalam _cafe_ tersebut, terdapat kursi kayu berwarna hitam dengan batalan duduk berwarna putih ditaruh di pinggiran meja bulat yang tutupi oleh kain berwarna hitam. Beberapa lukisan menghiasi dinding, _vase_ bunga diletakkan di atas meja, dan beberapa patung berada di sudut bangunan tersebut. Tepat di depan _cafe_, sebuah papan tergantung dan bertulisan '_Mineral Butlers Cafe_'.

_Cafe_ tersebut hanya dikhususkan untuk kaum hawa, pria dilarang masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Namun sebagian besar karyawannya adalah pria.

Adapun jadwal menu yang disajikan dalam tempat tersebut, _breakfast_ atau _colazione_ mulai pukul 9.00AM – 11.00AM. _Lunch_ atau _pranzo_ mulai pukul 12.00PM - 2.00PM. _Mid afternoon snack_ atau _marenda_ mulai pukul 3.00PM – 5.00PM dan yang terakhir adalah dinner atau _cena_ mulai pukul 7.30PM- 9.30PM.

Jika memasuki tempat tersebut, aroma dari bahan baku yang diolah oleh koki akan memenuhi indra penciumanmu dan membuat kau terhipnotis untuk mencicipinya. Matamu akan dimanjakan oleh keindahan dari tata ruang yang membuatmu seakan-akan menjadi putri di tempat tersebut. Saat kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut, maka kau akan disambut oleh para pelayan berpakaian ala pelayan barat. Pelayan berwajah tampan tersebut akan menyapamu dengan berkata, "_Benvenuto, Principesse_."

* * *

><p><strong>Mineral Butlers Cafe<strong>

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Pair : ?**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Warning: AU/AR/OC/OOC/GAJE/ABAL/TYPOS/EYD KACAU/ALAY/JUNKFIC/SPAMFIC(?)**

**My First Harvest Moon Fanfiction(?) **

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan <em>Mineral Cafe<em>, salah satu _butlers cafe_ yang banyak dikunjungi oleh para wanita _Mineral City_. Wajahnya tampak bingung, ia ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

'_Bagaimana ini? Kakak telah menyuruhku untuk mengurus restoran ini! Tapi— mana mungkin aku memasak di kafe ini. Aku ingin pulang ke Italia!'_

Jerit hati gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu tiba di _Mineral City_ dari negara kelahirannya, Italia. Jauh-jauh ia datang dari Italia bukan tanpa tujuan. Kakaknya yang menjadi pemilik _cafe_ tersebut memintanya—dengan paksa— untuk menjadi koki. Pemilik mata berwarna langit itu berulang kali menolaknya, karena ia tidak yakin kemampuannya untuk memasak. Namun Si Kakak terus memaksa sampai akhirnya menggunakan cara sedikit kasar kepadanya.

Gadis pirang tersebut tampak masih berpikir dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya merogoh saku rok birunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalamnya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tombol dan menekan dua belas angka, setelah itu gadis berdarah Italia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

Tidak lama setelah mendengarkan nada sambung, akhirnya komunikasi terhubung. _"_Ciao_,"_ terdengar suara perempuan dari sebrang sana.

"_Ciao, sorella._"

"_Claire? _Siete arrivati nella città di minerali_? Bagaimana kau suka tempat itu?"_ tanya perempuan yang dipanggil 'sorella' oleh gadis tersebut.

"Iya, aku baru tiba. Tempatnya indah,_ Sì—_"

"_Tapi apa, Claire?_

"_Io_ _voglio andare a casa_!"

"_Kau ingin pulang?"_

"Iya, Kak."

"_Tidak boleh! Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh pulang!"_

"Tapi, aku tidak sanggup, Kak."

"_Kamu harus memasak di sana. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh pulang ke Italia!"_

Setelah mengancam Si Adik, perempuan tersebut memutuskan komunikasi dua arah tersebut secara sepihak. "_Sorella!_" teriak Claire setelah kakaknya menutup telepon.

"Kakak keras kepala! Tapi— Bagaimana ini?" Claire kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Agh! Baiklah, aku kan mengikuti permintaan kakak. Ayo Claire, kau pasti bisa! Semangat!" Ia berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?" Gadis tersebut kembali keadaannya saat ini, ia tersadar bahwa sendari tadi beberapa orang memperhatikannya, wajahnya langsung memerah. Claire merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti ke arah pintu masuk restoran tersebut.

"_Mi scusi_!"

Gadis berdarah Italia tersebut berteriak sambil menggebrak pintu _Mineral Cafe_. Lima pemuda yang sedari tadi merapikan kafe langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sumber suara. Kini gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk memperhatikan lima pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi rompi hitam dan celana panjang yang senada dengan rompinya. "Eh... Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu," Claire membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tidak masalah, tapi itu..." ucap pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata sambil menunjuk ke arah balik pintu.

Claire segera melirik ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh si pemuda dan membuat mata gadis berdarah italia tersebut membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "KYAA!" teriaknya yang melihat seorang pemuda tepat berada di balik pintu tersebut. Ternyata saat membuka pintu ia tidak sengaja membuat seorang pemuda dihantam daun pintu.

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Claire bersimpuh meminta maaf kepada orang yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya.<p>

Si korban -pemuda berambut coklat dengan model rambut pendek- hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat melihat Claire—pelaku yang membuatnya berciuman dengan daun pintu— bersimpuh atau lebih tepatnya bersujud. "Su-sudahlah, tidak masalah," dia mengompres hidungnya yang berdarah dengan menggunakan kantung yang diberi es batu. "Sebenarnya aku juga yang salah, awalnya aku berniat membukakan pintu untukmu, namun kau sudah membukanya," pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut merasa tidak enak karena gadis itu sudah meminta maaf berpuluh-puluh kali.

Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh dan menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut, "Apa benar tak masalah?" tanyanya yang masih belum mempercayai perkataan pemuda berkulit gelap.

"Luka seperti ini sih kecil. Dua atau tiga hari pun sudah sembuh."

"Nona, dari pada duduk di lantai lebih baik Anda duduk di kursi." Trent—salah satu dari _butlers_ tersebut— membantu Claire berdiri dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Kai –si pemuda berkulit gelap— yang menjadi korban kecerobohan Claire. Kini Claire berhadapan dengan kelima pegawai kafe milik kakaknya.

Satu cangkir _espresso_ kini berada tepat di atas meja, Claire langsung menatap orang yang telah menaruhnya. Mata birunya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang lebat, "Silahkan diminum, Nona," tawarnya dengan nada ramah dan sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," ucap Claire sebelum menenggak minuman tersebut._ Espresso_ itu terasa sangat lezat di lidahnya. "Wah! Benar-benar lezat, mengingatkanku pada Italia," lanjutnya sambil menikmati olahan buah kopi tersebut di lidahnya.

"Nona, apa kau tidak lihat tulisan di depan?" tanya Gray –pemuda berambut jingga— pada si gadis berdarah Italia yang telah selesai menenggak _espresso_ yang telah dihidangkan oleh Jack.

"Eh?" Claire memasang wajah heran.

"Kami belum membuka _cafe_ ini," jelas Si Rambut Oranye dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bukan datang berkunjung."

"Lalu untuk apa?" kini giliran Rick— pemuda berkacamata— yang bertanya.

"Kau pasti datang untuk menemuiku 'kan?" ujar Kai dengan percaya dirinya.

Duag! Sebuah nampan tepat mengenai kepala Kai. Pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut langsung merintih kesakitan. "Itu hal yang tidak mungkin," ucap Jack – si pelempar nampan— dengan santai.

"Lagi pula buat apa dia mencarimu? Menagih hutang?" tanya Gray dengan nada sinis.

"Sadisnya kalian," Akhirnya Kai menjadikan pojokan kafe menjadi tempat pundungannya.

"Sudah lupakan si bodoh itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu sampai ke tempat ini, Nona?" tanya Gray sambil duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kai. Rick, Jack, Trent dan Cliff berdiri kedua sisi pemuda itu.

"Aku diminta kakak untuk menjadi koki di tempat ini."

"Kakak?" kelima butler itu heran.

"Ups, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pemilik mata _sapphire_ tersebut beranjak dari kursinya, "namaku Claire, aku adalah adik dari Arianna Cerasola. Mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk kepada kelima calon rekan kerjanya. Setelah itu dia duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Cla—Claire?" wajah Jack langsung menjadi serius, keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahnya.

"Kau kenal, Jack?" tanya Rick yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Claire Stanfield," jawabnya yang masih memasang wajah serius.

Gubrak! Jawaban dari Jack tersebut berhasil membuat kelima pemuda —termasuk Kai yang sudah kembali dari tempat pundungannya— yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya ber-gubrak ria.

"Dasar bodoh, kau masih sempat saja berpikir ke arah sana!" teriak Gray sambil menghadiahi Jack sebuah jitakan. Alhasil kepala, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut pun benjol.

"Claire Stanfield?"

"Itu salah satu karakter dari novel yang sering dibaca oleh Jack. Dia memang suka sekali dengan novel itu sampai-sampai terobsesi mengumpulkan semua seri novel itu dan dia berkerja di sini demi mendapatkan uang untuk mengumpulkan semua serinya," jelas Cliff yang langsung berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya. Keempat pemuda yang lainnya pun segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jadi, kau yang disuruh Arianna mengurusi _cafe_ ini?" Rick bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Kakak tidak bisa kembali ke sini dalam waktu dekat."

"Ck, ck, ck, dia malah bertindak seenaknya saja," ucap Rick sembil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Setelah membuat kami berkerja keras di tempat seperti ini," kata Trent dengan nada datar.

"Malah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa," Gray kesal mengingat kembali bos-nya yang bertindak seenaknya.

"Hanya dengan meninggalkan kertas yang bertuliskan 'aku pergi dulu yah, _ciao_~'," lanjut Jack yang teringat kembali peristiwa tiga bulan yang lalu.

Cliff menghela napas, mengingat pekerjaannya dan sahabatnya menjadi dua kali lipat, "Membebankan semua pekerjaannya pada kami."

"Dan sekarang menyuruh adiknya untuk mengurusi _cafe_ ini," lanjut Kai yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya, walaupun dalam hatinya senang karena ada perempuan yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya.

"Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!" kata keenam pemuda itu dengan serempak.

Mata karamel milik Jack menatap Claire, lalu dia berkata, "Nona, kami tidak bisa mengijinkan kau untuk memasak di sini, karena kami tidak bisa menyerahkan dapur kepada sembarang orang."

"Tapi, Kakak yang memintaku untuk memasak dan ia tidak memperbolehkanku pulang ke Italia. Tolong, beri aku satu kesempatan saja," pinta Claire dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tampak akan menangis.

Keenam pemuda itu diam dan saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mungkin membuat gadis itu menangis, lagi pula reputasi _cafe_ tersebut bisa anjlok jika mengetahui para pelayannya membuat seorang gadis menangis. "Baiklah, kami akan memberimu kesempatan," akhirnya Cliff membuka suaranya.

"Kau akan bekerja di dapur kalau kau lulus ujian dari kami. Kalau tidak, pulanglah kembali ke Italia dan sampaikan pada kakakmu jika kami bisa mengurus _cafe_ ini sendiri," ujar Gray dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju, Nona Claire?" tanya Kai kepada gadis yang duduk di kursi yang hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Akhirnya Claire menyetujui permintaan dari keenam calon rekan kerjanya tersebut. Pada saat itu juga kisah gadis berdarah Italia tersebut dimulai, tepat di dapur _Mineral Cafe_.

_**What's next on**__ Mineral Cafe?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamus gaje si author abnormal:<strong>

_Ciao_ :Hallo

_Sorella_ : Kakak (perempuan)

_Siete arrivati nella città di minerali?_ : Kamu sudah tiba di kota Mineral?

_Io_ _voglio andare a casa_ : Aku ingin pulang

_Mi scusi_ : permisi

Terimakasih embah gugel~

.

**Disclaimer tambahan** : **Claire Stanfield **salah satu karakter dalam Novel/Anime **Baccano!** punya **Ryougo Narita**

.

**Tambahan: **

Anggap aja Mineral City adalah salah satu kota di Amerika.

Saya tahu ini aneh, jelas-jelas 'Claire' itu nama orang Prancis, tapi saya menjadikan dia orang Italia.

.

**Note gaje:** Saya stress karena bulan ini harus menyusun tugas akhir dan mengikuti sidang, rasanya pengen menuntaskan semuannya sekaligus, demi kelulusan bulan Juni! Fanfic ini adalah salah satu bukti ke-stress-an saya, apa bisa lihat ke-ngaco-an fanfic ini? Boleh minta doa dari reader, agar saya dapat lulus pada bulan ini di tahun ini? :)

.

**Terimakasih kepada siapa saja yang telah membaca fanfic ini, saya harap tidak mengecewakan reader.**

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Give me your opinion!**_

_**Review dan flame akan saya terima!**_

_**Edited: 02/07/2011. 12:55. **_


End file.
